A Voice To Guide Me
by Dante Stormcloud
Summary: 1st Movie AU. Hiccup finds out that he has a friend, well a voice inside his head, that will help guide him and advice him, but how does this change anything? Well let's find out. Hiccstrid. Rated T to be sure
1. Prologue

**Hi there! This is my first fic! I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writting, sorry for a short first chapter, it's just a small prologue, chapters will get bigger, is a Post-as-I-write story so I don't have the full story figured out! So if you have any ideas or tips or something you'd like to share I'd apreciate it!  
><strong>

**Hiccup is 14 in this chapter, in my viewing a year before the first movie.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

**A voice in my head**

Hiccup was running through the forest, just after Snotlout's daily beating, it usually didn't affect him but today it was like it reached a breaking point.

"Uhg! Snotlout's right I'm a useless piece of dragon crap" he shouted at the trees "What kind of Viking am I?! I can't swing a Hamme- I CAN'T EVEN HOLD A HAMMER!"

He took a small knife out of his pocket.

"I might as well end it's not like someone's gonna miss me" he said lowering the dagger to his right wrist.

_"__No" _He heard in his head, he shook it and then continued. "_No, Hiccup don't do it!" _This time it was more like a shout

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Hiccup shouted

_"__I'm nowhere, but everywhere"_ He heard.

"What?"

_"__Just kidding, I'm in your head" _The voice answered

"Oh, great I'm crazy just what I needed" Hiccup

_"__Hiccup you're not crazy, and you're not useless either, just look at your hand."_ Hiccup looked down to his hand saw the small dagger. "_You made that when you were 8, still think you're useless? You can craft better than anyone, well except for Gobber"._

_Maybe he's right_. Hiccup thought

"Alright, but who are you?"

Before the Voice could answer him, the sound of the horn suddenly cut through the air

"Dragon Raid" Hiccup whispered, as he darted off towards his village

_"__Hiccup stop trying to be someone you're not, stay in the forge this raid" _He heard

"Fine" he answered as he ran to the village


	2. Chapter 1 - A Deal

**Hi there again! New chapter a little bit longer.**

**I forgot to mention last chapter that English isn't my native language so if you see some mistakes please point them out so I can fix them, Thank you!**

**I'm also not going to do Gobber accent, it's impossible for me to do it I don't know how other people do it.**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 1:<span>

**A Deal**

Astrid was getting the bucket from the well, a dragon raid was happening and she was the part of the fire brigade, so it was her duty to keep the fires out.

But before she could run to try and put another fire out, her dad, Egil, which meant respect but also horror, funny enough, and put his sword, which was bent, in her hands

"Go to the forge have Gobber fix my sword, hurry up." He said to her

Astrid dropped the bucket and rushed towards the forge

Once she got there, there was no line, she got to the window where the counter was and saw Gobber wasn't there, just Hiccup sharpening swords.

"Hiccup!" that got his attention "Fix my dad's sword, quick!" she said slamming the bent sword on the counter

Hiccup looked at the sword, the sword itself wasn't that hold it was around 3 years old, but the blade was bent at a weird angle and at the bent the was a nasty crack, so if he tried to hammer it to a straight position, it would either break or break after a couple uses, so he said

"Beyond repair, nothing I can do now, maybe Gobber will know a way to fix it but I can't do anything for it now, take this one" he said handing her a sword

She nodded her thanks at which he nodded back, once she was gone he noticed_. I didn't stutter._

As Astrid was running to find her dad there were a few things on her mind, _What am I gonna tell my dad? How will he react? Hiccup actually looked kind cute in that apron, Whoa I did not just think that!_

She pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and rushed to her father once she saw him up on top of a hill.

Once she reached him, she handed him the sword Hiccup had given her.

"What where's my sword?" He asked

"Hiccup can't do anything to fix it right now" She answered

He nodded, with sad eyes.

She ran to the well to find her bucket still there, but when she picked it up she looked at the sky and saw the dragons were leaving.

She sighed a sigh of relief

* * *

><p>The next morning just before lunch Hiccup was in his room organizing his papers, surprisingly enough and he started hearing something<p>

"Hey Gobber you're apprentice said my sword was beyond repair is that correct?" that was Egil Astrid's dad

"Aye he was correct, your sword's blade's got a nasty crack, and you'll need a new one" Gobber answered sounding a bit offended his apprentice had just been insulted

"Alright Goober can I keep this one?"

"Of course"

"Thanks"

He waited a bit then left his little room

"I'm going to the Great Hall for lunch Gobber, coming?" Hiccup asked

"Nah, I'm good" Gobber answered

"Okay"

Hiccup left the forge, and was heading for the Great Hall when he heard

_"__I got an idea Hiccup"_ the voice said

"Tell me" Hiccup whispered so no one would hear him think he's crazy…..well _crazier_

_"__I think you should ask Astrid to train you!"_

"What!?" he half-whispered half-shouted

_"__You heard me"_

"She'll never say yes!"

_"__You never know…"_

Hiccup grunted and entered the Great Hall, he walked to the empty table next to the rest of the teens' table but before he started eating

"Hey Astrid can I speak with you in private?" _Again no stutter what's with that? _He wondered

"No Useless you can't speak with my babe" was Snotlout's dumb reply

"Sure" Astrid answered, everyone looked shocked even Hiccup, then she punched Snotlout in the face

"I'm no one's babe!" she said

She walked far enough away from the table so the rest of the teens wouldn't hear them and kept her eyes on them, Hiccup walked up to her

"S-so Astrid I was w-wondering if you could… well… train me?" _There I'm stuttering again_ Hiccup thought

Astrid seemed kind of shocked about the request but answered "What do I get in return?"

Hiccup stated looking around for an idea, until his eyes fell – not literally – on Astrid's axe, it was old and rusty he believed she had had it since she was 8.

"I'll make you a new axe, free of charge" he said

Astrid, too, looked at her axe, "Fine but I'll only start training you once you give me the axe"

"Deal"

"Deal" Then they shook hands and walked to separate tables

Hiccup sat down at his table and started drawing Astrid's new axe, It was going to be a simple double-bladed axe, with a replaceable handle, meaning the piece of metal that joined both blades together could easily be fitted into a new handle, the blades weren't going to have any carvings or gold runes for max efficiency, the handle was a different story, the handle was going to be long so you could hold the axe with both hands the wood he was going to use for the handle was a different type of wood, Hiccup had found not long ago a place in the forest with new kind of tree, he called it 'Oak' ,unlike most trees on Berk, this trees weren't dark brown, but a lighter color of brown, at the end of the handle was a leather band that was almost invisible due to the color of the wood being so similar to the leather's color, closer to the blade was another leather band, in each of these leather bands was where you would hold it with each of your hands, he would measure it later for, again, max efficiency, close to the middle was a darker leather band in case the wielder decided to only use one hand in case the other one was occupied, the handle was going to have simple lines carved into it and it would be oiled to last longer.

Hiccup looked down at his drawing he was quite proud of it.

He looked to his left and noticed the teens were all gone, he decided to eat his now cold fish.

After he was done he headed for the forge to grab an axe, he was going to get the wood for the handle.

* * *

><p><strong>The conversation between Gobber and Egil has no importance to the story, just so there wouldn't be a hole in the story<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 - A beautiful axe

**Hello! Longest chapter yet, I had fun writting this one, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>CHAPTER 2:<span>

**A beautiful axe**

Hiccup walked to the part of the island where the oak trees were it was actually not that far you just had to cross a very discreet passage in-between two mountains, he reached said part so he looked for a tree that had a branch that was at least thick enough to craft the handle, he quickly found one, it was an old tree, probably older than him even, he was about to cut the branch when he saw what was ahead of the tree, a clearing surrounded by Oak trees it's green grass greener than any grass he had ever seen, it was beautiful.

_I'm going to come back and do something here _He thought

He cut the branch and took it back to the village, his left, dominant, hand was holding the axe and right one the branch.

As soon as he reached the village he saw Snotlout he quickly hid himself, and when Snotlout was gone he rushed to the forge.

He put the axe back in its place and went outside through the back door he brought a bench along with him and his carving knife and the branch, he set the bench down near the cliff that was next to the forge and started carving.

He finished the handle in little over two hours, he was proud of it, it had little simple designs on it and it was long and thick enough to hold many battles.

He looked at the sun and it was setting, he walked back inside with the bench, handle and carving knife in his hands, he laid them down in his little room and headed for the Great Hall for dinner.

The rest of the night was uneventful and in no time Hiccup was waking up, he rose from his bed and walked to the forge, grabbing a loaf of bread of his living room's table on the way, he reached the forge and Gobber wasn't there, he was probably in a meeting since his father was also not home when he left.

He pushed the thoughts away and started working he started by starting up a fire and putting some old weapons and tools on it to melt, while it melted down the things he got the double-bladed axe blade mold, and waited until the iron was fully melted he then poured the right amount of liquid into the mold and put it water to cool, then he took It making sure the metal had no holes or bubbles.

While the metal cooled Hiccup took the measurements and sewed the leather bands to the handle in all 3 places.

By the time he was finished with the handle , Gobber had actually came to the forge but Hiccup didn't notice and Gobber left with a smirk on his face, it was lunch time and he headed for the Great Hall with piece of paper in his pocket.

Once he entered the Great Hall he looked for the teens, more specifically, Astrid, which he found, luckily for him Astrid was sitting on the edge of the table, so he walked past the table and dropped a paper on Astrid's lap, none of the teens, except Astrid, noticed because they were to focused on a discussion between Fishlegs and Tuffnut, Fishlegs was claiming that if they were to tame dragons the best thing dragons could help on was to transport things while Tuffnut claimed it was to destroy stuff and prank people.

Anyway back to Astrid

She looked at the piece of paper on her lap and read it

_Axe almost done should be ready soon_

Her heart sped up a bit she was going to have a new axe in the morning.

Hiccup ate alone and when he was finished he returned to the forge ready to finish the axe, but before he could return to working on it

"Hey lad those weapons ain't gonna sharpen themselves" Gobber ordered him

Once Hiccup was done sharpening all the weapons it was mid afternoon, and he should hurry on finishing that axe.

He carefully joined the blade and handle. **(A/N: I don't actually fully know how they did it back then so, sorry!)**

And Astrid's axe was done, it was nothing extremely special but it was simple yet quite elegant.

Hiccup got a piece of paper and wrote a couple of words on it, then he stored the axe and paper in his little room.

* * *

><p>That night Astrid couldn't sleep, she was excited for the next day she would get an axe!<p>

_I wonder how it looks…_She thought

The she heard footsteps outside they were barely audible but she heard them, she looked through the window and saw something she wasn't expecting.

It was Hiccup he was holding what it looked like an axe but he and the item in his hands were barely visible as well.

_Should I call him? What will I say?_

So with quick thinking she decided

"Hiccup!" She whispered, his head snapped to look at her, when he saw it was her he hid the item behind his back.

"What are you doing here Hiccup?"

"I came to leave your axe on your doorstep"

"What? Why wouldn't you give me in person?"

"Because then people would force you to throw the axe away"

"What?"

"Remember who I am? I'm the 'Useless' of the village they think everything I do is destined to backfire somehow"

She thought for a moment. _I think his right, that's actually kind of sweet._

_"_Alright leave it at the doorstep_"_

_"_Okay" He said, Astrid could see a smile appear on his face, he turned around to start walking away "Oh yeah Astrid tomorrow meet me behind my house an hour after lunch so we can start training"

She nodded and laid back on her bed and after some minutes she finally fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up at the sound of her dad calling

"Astrid, dear, wake up there's something for you" Egil shouted

"Alright dad I'll be down in a minute" she said putting her spiked skirt on, she dressed her normal clothes, put on her shoulder pads and grabbed her axe, and headed down stairs

"Astrid someone left this at our doorstep" he said pointing at the axe with a note on the table

She went to the table and there was a little note on the table that said:_ For Astrid_

She looked at the axe and gasped

"A beautiful axe" she said

* * *

><p>An hour after lunch, according to his sun clock at least, Hiccup was waiting for Astrid behind his house, he was holding a simple double-edged sword.<p>

Like promised Astrid showed up, her new axe in hand.

"Hey Hiccup" Astrid greeted

"Hi Astrid, like your new axe?" Hiccup asked

"It's alright, better than my old one" she answered, she actually really liked the axe but she'd never let him know. "Alright first we need to find a place to train" she said

Hiccup thought for a bit then said "I know just the place"

They walked for a few minutes, until they reached the hidden Oak tree area.

"I've never seen these trees before" Astrid said

"Yea they only exist on this part of the island, I used their wood to make your axe" Hiccup said, they walked a few more minutes and reached the clearing.

Astrid's mouth couldn't help but open slightly it was a beautiful clearing.

"Shall we start?" Hiccup asked

"Hmm? Oh yes of course, so the first thing you have to know how to do is hold a sword correctly"

~o~0~o~

They spent the rest of the afternoon training, by the time they were heading back to the village it was dark, but Hiccup now knew how to hold and swing a sword, his father had actually tried to train him before, but Hiccup was to careless back then.

"_So Hiccup you had fun?_" He heard

Hiccup just grinned he couldn't talk otherwise Astrid would think he was crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what did you think?<strong>

**Next Chapter there is going to be a time skip**


	4. Chapter 3 - A Night Fury

**Hello Again it's Chrismas Eve! So I hope you have a nice Chrismas tomorrow!**

**Longest chapter yet around 1800 words, enjoy!**

**Oh yea I forgot to say this and it's tottaly important 'the voice' is male! Sorry!**

**To answer Blue - The First Traveller's question, no I'm pretty sure I won't make 'the voice' server as a "spidey sense", sorry to disapoint**

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Astrid were both leaning against a small shack in the middle of a clearing, it had been a year since they started training, and Hiccup and Astrid had become best friends, Hiccup was now easily as good as Snotlout when it came to fighting although he still couldn't beat Astrid just yet, they had spent a week building their little shack it was nothing special just a small shack with a couple of chairs a small table and a small chest, no one in the village knew about their friendship or Hiccup's training, Astrid still hanged out with the rest of the teens when they were in the village but in the forest she would be with Hiccup, they were sitting there just enjoying the quiet until Astrid said something.<p>

"I think it's a good time you start working on your sword"

"Nah I need to get better before I make a sword" he retorted, Hiccup was now as tall as her and had developed some muscles, but unless you were looking for them you wouldn't see them.

"You've been saying that for 2 months!"

"Because it's true"

"Just make a damn sword before I break that one with your head" she said pointing at Hiccup's training sword

"Alright no need for threats"

Hiccup took his notebook out of the pocket

"I've had this idea for a sword"

"Yes….."

He showed her the notebook which showed a handle and then the handle with a blade, she looked at him with a confused look.

"It's basically a handle with a small button, when I press the button a blade comes out"

"Can you even do that?"

Hiccup was going to answer but.

_"__Hiccup shush your girlfriend and listen!" _It was that voice again!

Hiccup raised his finger to shut Astrid, a listened, he heard it! The dragon raid horn!

"Quick Astrid there's a dragon raid!"

They stood up and started running as fast as the ground let them, it had rained not long ago so it was still wet

"First she's not my girlfriend!" Hiccup shouted which made Astrid wonder

"_Yet_" The voice answered

"What?" Astrid questioned

But Hiccup kind of ignored her raising a hand at her

"It's been a year since I've heard you and I've missed at least half a dozen raids why are you telling me that there's a raid now!?"

_"__I believe something important is going to happen this raid Hiccup, something that will change your and everyone's life!"_

Hiccup didn't know how to answer that so he just muttered an "Okay", they reached the village before Astrid could even ask something and Hiccup waved his good bye and headed for the forge

* * *

><p>Well turns out the raid was uneventful for Hiccup it was now dawn and Hiccup couldn't sleep more so he decided to head for the clearing to maybe train but he was half way through the path.<p>

"_Hiccup!_"

"What now? Ghosts?"

"_Don't be ridiculous_"

"Well you said that in last night's raid something important was going to happen, but well nothing did!"

"_That's where you're wrong_"

"What?"

"_Just take a few steps backwards and turn to your left_"

Hiccup did so and noticed that there was a tree bent, a path dug in the ground

"What the…"

He followed the path and climbed over a boulder, just to hide behind it again, a black dragon was lying on the other side, he slowly took another peek, there was a dragon chained to a bola, a dragon he had never seen. _Wait, black, I have never seen it… NIGHT FURY! _He thought.

He drew his dagger, and walked closer to it, it seemed dead, he knelled next to it and was about to touch it when it growled, it was still alive!

Hiccup got into a battle stance, ready to attack, he was going to stab the dragon when he looked into its eyes, and saw….fear

_Wait, fear? Dragons are supposed to be mindless killers_

And without thinking his hands were cutting the ropes, as soon as it was free it pounced on Hiccup roaring in his face making his head hurt, but then it flew away.

"_Why didn't you kill it Hiccup?_"

"I don't know….I couldn't"

"_Not an answer_"

"For the love of Thor, why do you even care you're just a voice inside my head"

"_Well I jus-Hey! Fine figure it out on your own!_"

Once quiet set in he noticed the adrenaline was gone from his body and he said.

"Does this grass fell softer to you, it fells soft"

But before the voice could answer Hiccup passed out

* * *

><p>He woke up it was midday, lunch time, so he headed for the Great Hall and found the teens and the rest of the village already there.<p>

He was calmly eating when

"_You know…. You HAVE to tell her…_"

"'Bout wha'?" he whispered half a fish in his mouth still

"_Oh I don't_ know, _maybe the NIGHT FURY YOU REALEASED!_"

"Oh, that… yeah… no"

"_Why not?_"

"Yea, why not? She'll just kill me no big deal"

"_Not if she's a true friend_"

Hiccup stopped eating to look at Astrid, the voice was right if she was a true friend she'd accept it.

"Fine"

So he took a piece of paper and wrote some words on it

* * *

><p>Astrid was eating not paying attention to anything; Snotlout was trying to show off his 'muscles', the twins were fighting and Fishlegs had his nose stuffed in a book.<p>

Until she felt something fall on her lap, a paper, it said:

_Need to speak with you meet me at the clearing after lunch_

She looked over at the door and saw Hiccup was leaving so she quickly finished her food, excused herself and left the Great Hall, headed for the clearing, once she got there she saw Hiccup nervously pacing around, she had to ask him something.

"Hiccup, I need to ask you something"

"Astrid, I need to speak with you, but you go first"

"What happen last night why were you talking to yourself?"

"You'll think I'm crazy"

"_Tell her_"

"Just try me" she said

"Alright sit" Hiccup sat down next to the shack and Astrid did the same sitting next to him."Around a year ago, I trying to commit suicide, but I heard this voice in my head telling me not, so I didn't, then he told me to ask you to train me, and that was last time I heard him"

"You're right I do think you're crazy" Astrid said to which Hiccup turned away and looked down "But I always thought you were crazy" at hearing those words Hiccup slowly turned his head to look at Astrid, a baffled look in his face.

"You believe me?"

"Of course"

Hiccup didn't know what to do so in a bold move he pushed her into a hug

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, what are friends for? But why did the voice not talk to you for a year?"

Before Hiccup could answer, he heard.

"_You needed no guidance or advice._"

"He says I needed no guidance or advice"

Astrid just nodded "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Hiccup suddenly became nervous "Well I…." He sighed "I found a trapped Night Fury in the woods"

Astrid beamed "That's amazing Hiccup! You can finally prove you're not the runt everyone thinks you are!"

"Well not really, you see I did something crazy….I...Released it"

Astrid stopped smiling to look at him, a baffled look on her face

"Why didn't you kill it?"

"I don't know…..I couldn't"

"That's not an answer"

"_AH! Told ya!_" but Hiccup ignored him

"Why is this so important, I just told I released a night fury, and you're asking me this!"

"Because I want to remember what you say right now"

"Oh for the love of-" he stood up and waved his arms around "I was weak! A coward! I wouldn't kill a dragon"

"You said 'wouldn't' that time, why?"

"Because.." Hiccup sighed "He looked just as scared as I was, I looked at him and saw myself"

"Alright"

"Wait, what? That's it you're not going to tell my dad about this or stop being my friend or something?"

"Nope"

"Why?" thought

"Because you're my best friend Hiccup and, even though I don't understand what you did, you're still my best friend and we'll figure these things out later, together" She said smiling

Hiccup smiled back

"Hiccup dragon training starts tomorrow remember?"

"_Hey! I was gonna say that!_" Again Hiccup ignored him

"I don't think my dad will put me in it so don't worry"

"_I think you two should head for dinner_"

Hiccup looked up and saw that the sun was almost down

"We should go" he said, at which Astrid nodded

They headed to Great Hall, but once they reached the edge of the forest they Hiccup got to the Great Hall he saw the whole village there , a meeting had happened earlier that day and families were saying their goodbyes, wives kissing husbands, fathers hugging sons, he sighed he wish he had that kind of relationship with _his _dad.

"_You have to tell your father that you can't kill dragons_"

"Won't" He corrected

"_Right but you'll have to tell him you 'can't' kill dragons if you say you won't he'll probably disown you or something_"

"Yea but even so he never listens he won't listen now"

"_Then make him listen!_"

"How?"

"_I don't know_ _I'm just a voice inside your head_"

"That's not fair!"

All he heard was laughter. He reached his house in no time, he hesitantly opened the door to see his father there waiting for him.

"Son, I need to speak with you"

"I need to talk with you too"

"I've decided to put you in dragon training. What?"

"I've decided I can't kill dragons. What?"

"You first" Stoick insisted

"No, no...You first"

"Alright, I've decided to put you in dragon training, you start in the morning!"

"Oh man I should have gone first… You know that we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings… but do we have enough… bread-making Vikings or… small home repair Vikings?"

"You'll need this" Stoick said dropping an axe on his hands

"_Get it over with Hiccup you can do it!_"

"No" Hiccup said dropping the axe almost cutting of his left foot

"What?" Stoick asked

"I don't want to fight dragons anymore"

"Of course you do!" Stoick said with a smile

"NO! I don't!" he shouted higher than he thought he could

Stoick looked a little disappointed.

"Alright I see, I'm going to search for the nest I'll be back... probably"

"And I'll be here.. Maybe"

With that Stoick shut the door and headed for the docks .

"_Awesome Hiccup you did it! You stood up to your father!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's that! I hope I can some Hiccstrid next chapter!<strong>

**Again have a nice Chrismas!**


	5. Chapter 4 - A Class & A Meeting

**Hey there! Sorry! Sorry! For such a late chapter. I hope you had a good Christmas! Alright longest chapter here around 2700 words I guess that's not too bad right? **

**Well please do enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny morning in the village of Berk, surprisingly, it was a rare type of day the sun shone bright and there was not a single cloud in the sky, even thought it was winter, it felt like a summer's day.<p>

A group of five teens entered the kill ring, the one leading, a blonde girl, Astrid, behind her were the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, accompanied by raven haired boy, Snotlout, and at the end of the group a bigger boy with blond hair, Fishlegs, outside the ring, Hiccup watched them.

The kill ring was a large circular structure dug into the ground, there were five cage doors some weapon wracks and shields lying around.

"Welcome to Dragon Training" Gobber shouted .

"No turning back" Astrid said.

"I hope I get some serious burns" Tuffnut wickedly said.

"I'm hoping for some mauling" Ruffnut said stretching her back "like my shoulder or lower back"

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it" Astrid said.

"Hey babe don't worry I'll be here no need to be sca-" Snotlout was saying until a clenched fist collided with his face.

Astrid decided the punch was 'saying' enough in the hopes Snotlout would get the sign to back off.

The five teens aligned themselves in the middle of the arena facing the cage doors as Gobber started talking.

"Well today you start your training, today the competition for the right to kill the Monstrous Nightmare in front of the whole village starts" He said twisting his fake hook-hand "But before you can fight said dragon you will have to deal with some others first" He said walking to the cage doors.

"The Deadly Nadder.."

"Speed eight, armor sixteen.." Fishlegs mumbled to him self

"The Hideous Zippleback.."

"Eleven Stealth…."

Gobber walked past the Nightmare cage and continued to speak.

"The Terrible Terror…"

"Attack eight, venom twelve…"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!?" Gobber shouted annoyed at the teens endless ranting "And.." he said placing his hand on the lever to the cage "The Gronkle"

"Jaw strength eight" Fishlegs whispered to Astrid who was next to him

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa aren't you gonna teach us first?" Snotlout asked sounding alarmed

"Yeah good luck with that!" Hiccup shouted from the background, every teen turned to look at him, Snolout glaring daggers

"Moving on.." Gobber said and waited until all the teens were looking at him again "I believe in learning on the job, today's lesson is about survival, you get blasted you're out!"

Gobber pulled the lever and the Gronkle all but gracefully bumped out of his pen, all the teens spread away from each other gripping their weapons.

"Quick what's the first thing you're gonna need?"

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs asked

"A kiss?" Snotlout flirted with Astrid at which she ignored

"A shield!" she shouted

"Shields go! A shield is the most important piece of equipment if you must choose between a shield or a sword chose the shield!"

Everyone did so they ran for the shields lying on the ring floor Astrid, Snotlout and Fishlegs grabbed the first shields that came to hand while the twins being the twins were fighting over a shield that had fire and a skull on it, as they were fighting they didn't notice the Gronkle, that shot at them knocking the shield out of their hands

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut you're out!" Gobber shouted pointing at them then at the ring door .

"But I'm taking the shield!" Tuffnut shouted back grabbing the shield from the floor, it had a scorch mark on it but it could still protect you

"Those shields are good for something else: noise make lot's and lot's of noise! It's the only thing that will disorient every dragon!"

The remaining teens started to bang on their shields, making noise and disorienting the dragon, which started to slowly spin in mid-air.

"Every dragon has a shot limit, what's the Gronkle's?!" Gobber asked

"I can only count to 5" Tuffnut mumbled to his sister near the gate

"Uh" Snotlout said trying to think quickly "Five?"

"No! Six!" Fishlegs correcting, waving his shield in the air smiling and felling a bit proud he knew the answer.

"Correct that's one for each of you and-" Gobber was interrupted by Fishlegs high-pitched scream from the Gronkle shooting at him and knocking off his shield "-one to spare! Also Fishlegs you're out!"

As the Gronkle was entertained Astrid thought it was a good idea to try and sneak up on the dragon, but as she got close the dragon turned around eyes focusing on her, the dragon opened its mouth to fire at her and Astrid raised her axe to try and strike it first, but as soon as they did a voice was heard.

"Don't worry babe I'll save you!" Snotlout said as he threw his mace, missing horribly and hitting Astrid square in the face knocking her down, she was still conscious but her head her hurt like hell and she could only, barely, sit up, the Gronkle closed his mouth turned to look at Snotlout, and it made a noise in its throat like it was…laughing? Then it turned back to Astrid and re-opened its mouth about to fire.

Meanwhile Fishlegs, the twins and Snotlout were frozen, Gobber, who was with Hiccup in the stands, started to run towards the arena, but Hiccup beat him to it, he was running like he never had ran before, he grabbed the shields out of a very shocked and confused Tuffnut and ran towards the Gronkle, Hiccup thought it was going to take too long to place himself in front of Astrid, so in a leap of faith, quite literally in-fact, he jumped shield pointing forward and hit the Gronkle on its side making it miss the shot it was about to fire and making it go against the nearby wall making it a bit dizzy.

As soon as the Gronkle returned to its senses a hook was place in its mouth and it was dragged back to its cage fighting the whole way.

Hiccup quickly got to his feet and rushed over to Astrid she had her hand still against her head.

"You ok?" He asked

Astrid only nodded and Hiccup helped her to her feet and Astrid leaned on him for support, Gothi was waiting by the front gate, being near the ring in case accidents happened, and she pointed to Hiccup and then to her hut and Hiccup understood she wanted him to take Astrid to her hut but before he left he heard Gobber say.

"Remember a dragon always, always goes for the kill! Class dismissed, ah not so fast Snotlout you stay here I have to talk to you"

* * *

><p>After dropping Astrid off in the hut Hiccup thought about what Gobber said 'A dragon always goes for the kill', he looked up to the sky to find that he still had a couple of hours until lunch<p>

He slipped from the village and entered the forest it was green and brown, just like his clothes! Hiccup walked around a bit trying to find the place the Night fury was, when he found it , he grabbed the cut bola ropes that were lying on the ground.

"So why didn't you?" he asked.

"_Hiccup look there's a shiny black gem there_"

Hiccup looked closely and hidden under a patch of lose grass, probably when it took flight, was a circular, black, scale? Hiccup looked to his right and saw another one he went to get it and saw another, and so he followed the path of black scales.

Said path led him into a small opening on the wall of a cove, he looked around and saw nothing.

"Well this was pointless" he said.

But suddenly a black shape flashed in front of him, and then said shape glided down the cove, Hiccup noticed it was the Night Fury, he watched has the dragon tried to fly upwards, shrieking as it clawed the walls of the deep cove trying to get out only to glide back down, his head facing Hiccup's direction but looking at the ground like it was thinking.

"Why don't you just fly up and away?" Hiccup questioned.

He took his notebook from inside his pocket and started to draw the dragon from an aerial perspective.

"Hmm what do you think?"

"_I don't know.._" Has Hiccup heard that the dragon turned revealing its tail

"The Tail fin!"

"_The Tail fin_" They shouted at the same time

At hearing Hiccup's shout the dragon turned towards the source looking directly at Hiccup with curious eyes, its pupils weren't slits, they were rounder and less threatening.

Their eyes locked for a second before Hiccup got up and ran.

"_You should have gone down there Hiccup I don't think it wanted to kill you!_"

But Hiccup ignored him, running towards the village it was lunch time anyway.

He reached the village but before he went to the Great Hall he decided to go to the healer's hut to check on Astrid, much to his disappoint she wasn't there _probably at the Great Hall already._ He thought.

Has he entered the Great Hall he noticed Snotlout was sitting alone while the other teens were on the other table. He felt bad, even though his cousin bullied him, not so much for this last year, either because Astrid or because he spent most his time in the clearing, but he felt his cousin shouldn't have to go through the loneliness that he did, so he decided, he sat down in front of Snotlout

"Hey" Snotlout said dryly

"Hey" was Hiccup answer

"You can't use the forge for the next few hours" Snotlout said

"Why?"

"My punishment, I'm going to have to clean the forge everyday after lunch for two weeks"

"Alright but if you don't mind I'd like to use my little room"

"Yeah, sure, I wasn't going to clean there anyway"

They started to east in silence until, surprisingly, Snotlout broke the silence

"That was really brave what you did"

"What?"

"Saving Astrid while we all just froze"

"Thanks"

"Guess I just ruined my chances with Astrid, she must hate me right now"

"Did you try apologizing?"

"A Viking never says sorry!"

"A Viking never throws a mace at a comrades face, for this situation how about we make some exceptions?"

Snotlout looked at his almost empty plate, considering what Hiccup had just said

"Fine, but..-uh.. how do you apologize?"

"It's simple really, you just go to their table and say you're sorry for throwing a mace at her face"

"_That rhymed!_" Hiccup ignored it

"Alright I'll try..."

Snotlout got up and walked to the other table, as soon has he was close all teens went quiet and looked at him

"Astrid I wanted to say-" He looked back at Hiccup, who gave him a encouraging smile and a small nod "-I'm sorry, for throwing a mace at your face."

All the teens gaped,Astrid looked back at Hiccup who had a grin on his face.

"Apology accepted" Astrid said

"Awesome, I knew you couldn't say mad at me babe" Snotlout answered, earning a death glare from Astrid and a very colorful threat.

Snotlout was allowed to join the other teens in their table, and Astrid was going to invite Hiccup but after Snolout apologized he was no where in the Hall, in fact he was in his room, making schematics for his fancy handle/sword, he had decided to call Endeavour.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Hiccup was just finished making the schematics and making a list of the materials he was going to need when someone knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in" Hiccup said putting away the sheets of paper

"Hey Hiccup?" Snotlout said has he entered the room

"Yea?"

"Thanks.."

"For what?"

"Helping me out with thw whole 'sorry' stituation"

"Your Welcome" Hiccup smiled, Snotlout gave him a little smile back

"You can use the forge now" Snotlout said has he left

And so Hiccup did, he started gathering the materials for the handle, said handle was big, bigger than a normal sword but still smaller than the handle of a greatsword, without a cross-guard.

He spent the whole afternoon working on it he only finished it at dinner time, it was made of leather it had an ellipse form allowing a blade inside of it, it was brown and had some silver in the midst, from the iron and the leather.

The blade part he'd do later

He entered the Great Hall, Gobber was talking about what their problems during training were, but Hiccup shut him off, trying to figure out the best way to make the blade come out of the handle and still be able to use it it didn't take him that long and he was able to hear the end of the lecture Gobber was currently giving.

"...You need to breathe this stuff-" Gobber said placing, well dropping, a large book on the table"-The Dragon Manual, everything we know about dragons is in here, no attacks tonight, study up"

"Wait you mean like... read?" Tuffnut said dropping the knife he was currently playing with.

"While we're still alive?" His sister added

"Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about!?" Snotlout asked angrily punching his plate

"Oh! I've read it like seven times! There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face and there's another dragon that-" Fishlegs said, but was shushed by Tuffnut making the a motion of closing mouth with his hands

"Yeah, great, there was a chance I was going to read that, but..." Tuffnut said

"Not anymore" Ruffnut finished for him

"Hey I was going to say that!" Tuffnut said

"Yeah, but I said it!" Ruffnut retorted back, starting a cat fight between them.

During the twins fight Hiccup decided that he should try and get some sleep, he was planing on going to the Cove the next morning to watch the night fury closer.

* * *

><p>His wish didn't come true.<p>

Hiccup couldn't sleep that night, always turning around, adjusting his pillow, pulling the blankets closer of further away, until he had enough of it, he decided to go take a walk.

Has he was walking near the cliff, he saw a blonde figure sitting there, in the cliff, legs dangling back and forth.

_Astrid_

"_Go on sit next to her!_"

And so Hiccup did.

"Hey" he said surprising her

"Hi, that was pretty cool what you did with Snotlout"

"Thanks"

"No, thank _you_"

He felt a pang of pain his left shoulder.

"That's for risking your life"

"You know that's dan-" He started to say but froze as her lips met his cheek.

"That's for.. everything else" she said sheepishly, standing up, and starting to walk towards the village, she seemed to walk slower than normal. _Must be from the hit. _Hiccup thought.

"_Don't just stand there, go kiss her!_"

"What?" he hissed has he whispered

"_Go. Kiss. Her. NOW!_"

Realizing what the voice was saying he got up quickly walked to Astrid, silently so she wouldn't notice him, grabbed her hand and pulled her to him their faces inches apart, blue eyes meeting green, finally Hiccup closed the gap between them joining their lips together in a long kiss.

Maybe Hiccup didn't need sleep after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Some Hiccstrid right there for you! Have a great happy new year!<strong>


	6. Chapter 5 - A Toothless Dragon

**Greetings! sorry for a small chapter for such a long wait, chapters should be more regular now and I'll try to make them around 3500-5000 words from now on, this one is around 3000.  
><strong>

**So please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke up it was late, lunch time actually.<p>

After last nights events, Astrid simply blushed muttered a 'bye' and headed back to his house while Hiccup stood frozen for a few good minutes, later he couldn't sleep first because he had kissed Astrid Hofferson, _The Astrid Hofferson._

And second because a certain voice kept screaming in his head every couple minutes "_I can't believe you actually did it! I'm so proud!_"

But he eventually got too tired and fell asleep.

He swung his legs to the side of his bed and walked to his closet, after dressing himself in his usual attire he walked out, his stomach growling like a Monstrous Nightmare all the way to the Great Hall, when he got in he saw the teens and Gobber, and the few remaining Vikings, they all looked at the door looked at the doors most looked back to their food but the teens waved at him to come sit with them.

Astrid pushed Snotlout to the other side of the bench and moved after him, allowing Hiccup a spot on their bench, the twins and Fishlegs on the other side of the table and Gobber standing.

"So what did we manage to conclude from this training session?... Snotlout"

"That Nadders can laugh?"

Before Gobber could spat a comment at him Hiccup interrupted "Wait, what?"

"Oh, Snotlout threw a mace trying to impress Astrid, but having the horrible aim he has he missed the Nadder completely and the Nadder seemed to laugh" Fishlegs informed

Hiccup nodded and Gobber continued "I meant something that could be useful to kill them...Astrid?"

"The Nadder's blind spot is right in front of it's nose"

"Very good Astrid" Gobber cheered

"Hey Gobber you've been around for a long time right?" Hiccup asked

"Are you calling me old Hiccup?"

"No, no, no, no... I was just wondering if you ever saw a Night Fury up close"

"Nope I don't think anyone has, but if they did they didn't comeback, why you ask?"

"No reason just curious"

Gobber hesitated looking at the boy then nodded.

They started a full blown argument on something that Hiccup didn't care to pay attention to and soon he said his goodbyes and left, oblivious to the blonde girl following him, as soon has they were out of the hall Astrid grabbed is upper arm and dragged him to the back of a house.

Astrid pushed him to the wall, his back against it and they stared at each other for a moment, when Astrid talked.

"Was that about the Night Fury you released?"

"Uh.." figuring it was best not to lie, he nodded

"Why?"

"I was trying to figure out why it did what it did, why didn't it bite my head off?"

"I don't know... but I'm happy it didn't" She smiled and he smiled back.

They didn't realize how close they were until they heard shouting, Snotlout's voice calling her name "Astrid? Babe where are you?"

She sighed and said "If you excuse me I have to go break someone's teeth" she smiled innocently.

She turned to leave, but in one swift moved turned pecked Hiccup's lips and left.

He left, stunned, but he still heard Astrid shout at Snotlout "Hey Snotlout! I got something for you..." he imagined her cracking her knuckles.

He entered the storage careful to make sure no one saw him and removed a fish from one of the baskets leaving quickly, passing by the forge to grab the first shield at hand and heading for the Cove.

* * *

><p>He entered the Cove, getting the shield stuck between two rocks in the entrance. <em>Amazing <em>he thought.

He walked around seeing a black spot at the end of the Cove

"Hey!" He shouted the dragon came running and tackled him to the ground, he was about to roar but stopped, recognizing the boy who had saved him and his eyes turned rounder, he gingerly got off him and saw a fish in his hand, he licked his lips and looked at it, but saw the sun reflect off something in his vest, the Night Fury's eyes turned to slits and started to growl a low growl, Hiccup looked at it and it was looking at his vest , Hiccup looked down and saw his dagger, with his free hand he grabbed it and threw it to the lake in the Cove, the Night Fury visibly relaxed, stopped growling and his eyes turned rounder

_Round eyes means friendly, slits means not so friendly _Hiccup took a mental note to write that down in his note book later.

Hiccup slowly extended the fish towards him.

The dragon opened his mouth to eat the fish, and it had no teeth.

"Toothless?" He asked "I could have sworn you had-" he was cut off by the Night Fury's teeth suddenly popping out and grabbing the fish, happily eating it "-teeth..."

After eating the fish the Night Fury started smelling Hiccup's clothes, probably searching for more, Hiccup backed away until he hit a rock and sat down, the Night Fury looked at him, his eyes rolled up and it started making a strange sound in it's throat and regurgitated half a fish, that fell in Hiccup lap, the same dragon now sat on his hind legs like he was sitting on a bench.

Hiccup looked from the dragon to the fish then back to the dragon.

"_I think he wants you to eat the fish_"

"Awesome….." Hiccup said picking up the fish and bringing it to his lips, he took a bite and looked at the dragon, who made a gulping sound, Hiccup grossly swallowed the bite and smiled, the dragon's lips' corners started to go up a bit until it looked like he was smiling, well as much as a dragon can smile, Hiccup rose to his feet to try and pet the Night Fury who simply took a step back and growled slightly.

"So… I guess you want to be alone…" Hiccup turned around to leave, he had his back against the dragon when he felt something it his back he turned around to see the dragon looking to the sky, pretending to look innocent, Hiccup smiled and grabbed a ball of dirt off the ground and threw it at the Night Fury hitting it in the nose, it's nostrils twitched and with a movement of it's front paw threw some more dirt at Hiccup who managed to dodge most of the dirt, this began an all out dirt fight.

* * *

><p>After the fight ended the Night Fury went over to a tree and hung himself like a bat would with his tail grabbing the branch, and fell asleep, minutes later he woke up and looked around to check if the boy was there still, turns out he was, the Night Fury slowly walked behind the boy and he was dragging a stick in the dirt, magically <strong>(for Toothless it probably seemed like magic)<strong> making an image of the Night Fury's face, the Night Fury had an idea so it walked to the other side of the cove and grabbed, with its mouth, a small, dying tree from the ground, thinking the noise would be enough to get the boy's attention, but the boy didn't turn around so the dragon slapped him in the head with the small tree making the boy flinch.

The dragon started to drag the small tree around making its own magic drawing after a bit it dropped the tree and looked at his drawing proudly.

_I can make magic too!_

* * *

><p><em>The Night Fury just made a drawing! <em>Hiccup thought has he looked at the lines drawn in the dirt _Not a very good one, but a drawing none the less!_

Hiccup took a step forward and accidentally stepped on a line, making the Night Fury's eyes turn to slits and it started growling, Hiccup removed his foot and the dragon's eyes became round and it started purring, then Hiccup stepped on the line again, this time on purpose and the Night Fury's eyes turned to slits and it started growling, he roved his foot and the dragon's eyes became round and it started purring, he did this again, then stepped over the line, and smiled at the dragon, he started walking around making a sort of dance to avoid stepping on the lines until his back hit something he turned to see the dragon standing on his hind legs looking at him with big round eyes, Hiccup slowly extended his hand to try and touch its snout but it growled slightly, Hiccup then looked away and moved his hand so it was almost touching the dragon's snout, after what felt like hours he felt a warm scaly skin touching his palm, he looked at the dragon who removed his snout from Hiccup's hand and they locked eyes, then the dragon licked Hiccup in the face earning a 'Ewww' from him but a smile afterwards.

"What should I call you?" he asked, shaking the last bit of saliva from his clothes, the Night Fury, looked at him curiously

"_What about Toothless?_"

"Why Toothless?"

"_Well he has retractable teeth… _"

"What do you think about Toothless?" he asked the Night Fury

The Night Fury seemed to ponder for a bit then nodded, Toothless it was then.

The newly named dragon - Toothless - nuzzled Hiccup's chest and Hiccup slowly scratched him under the chin.

"I should be heading back, bye Toothless I'll see ya tomorrow, probably" Toothless, looked at the lake

"You want to take a bath?"

Toothless looked at him with the _Are-you-really-serious-guy? _face and looked at the lake again.

This time Hiccup saw a fish.

"You want me to bring fish?"

Toothless nodded eagerly, Hiccup chuckled.

"I'll bring you a whole basket!"

Toothless seemed to like the idea and pounced on him and started licking him.

* * *

><p>Hiccup left, after he manage to leave the Night Fury's licking session, and shaking most of the saliva off he headed for the village.<p>

When he entered the village he saw the teens lead by Gobber heading for the watch tower, he decided to join them and headed towards the tower.

When he got there they had just arrived and the food was still cooking, he sat down next to Astrid.

"Hey" He said to all of them

"Hey" was their reply

He sat down next to Astrid, while Gobber started to talk about how he lost his hand and leg

"Where did you go?" Astrid whispered

"Went to see something"

Astrid's face turned white has she realized that he had gone to see the Night Fury.

"Tell me you didn't go see that dragon!" she whispered even lower

"I did and it was.. amazing, he's really smart and actually kinda cute"

"You could have been killed!"

"Sorry Astrid, I just needed to know"

She sighed "I understand" Hiccup was about to smile but he was slapped across the face by Astrid, earning a very loud 'OW!'

Everyone, except Astrid and Hiccup, started to laugh their butts off.

"What was that!?" Tuffnut asked "It was awesome, let me try" He leaned over to slap Hiccup, but Astrid's death glare told him to back off

"None of your business" Astrid simply said, and knowing her, Gobber resumed the story.

"And that dragon must've spread the word because it wasn't a month before another took my leg!" Gobber finished

"What if you had killed the dragon and like opened it's stomach" Ruff said " and took your hand back out, could you like sew it back to your arm and use it again?"

"No" Gobber, Hiccup, Fishlegs and Astrid exclaimed at the same time

"I'm so angry right now!" Snotlout said angrily "I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot - I'll bash off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face!" They all picked up their now cooked food, from the sticks over the fire.

"Nope" Gobber answered "It's the wings and tails you really want. If it can't fly it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

It was like Astrid's slap, Toothless would never be able to fly, he felt so bad in that moment, it wasn't his fault, but the thought of not being able to do anything to help made him sad.

"_You could make a prosthetic_"

"What?" he whispered, Astrid heard and turned to him, he simple pointed to his head, it took her a moment to remember the fact that he could hear a voice inside his head but she nodded

"_Like Gobber make him a prosthetic tail fin, so he can fly again!_"

Hiccup grinned realizing what the voice meant, he dropped his fish and ran down the stairs.

"Hiccup! Where are you going!?" Astrid shouted after him

"I have something to do, so don't wait for me guys!" He shouted back

Astrid grunted, said goodbye and told them not to wait for her as well and rushed after Hiccup.

* * *

><p>Hiccup arrived at the forge, entered his small room and got a big piece of paper, first he'd need a blue print of the prosthetic.<p>

He laid the sheet down on his table, and has he was about to grab his charcoal pencil,when a hand grabbed his arm, he panicked for a moment but looked at the owner of the hand and relaxed when he saw it was Astrid but the look she was giving didn't really allow him to relax a lot, her look was a mix of worry and annoyance.

"What are you doing Hiccup?" she asked

"Something for Toothless"

"Toothless?"

"The Night Fury"

"You named the Night Fury!?"

"He's not the mindless killer we point them out to be"

"Explain" letting go of his arm and sitting on his table.

Hiccup explained what happen earlier in the morning, the Cove, Toothless, the playful dirt fight, the drawing, everything.

Astrid remained quiet throughout the explanation.

"Why Toothless?" Was her first question

"Really! I befriend a Night Fury and the first question you make is why Toothless?"

"Yea it's a weird name for a Night Fury"

"Voice told me to name him that"

"I assume 'Voice' is the voice inside your head" He nodded "But that doesn't explain why you're here"

"When I first saw him in the Cove yesterday, I noticed he was missing a tail fin, so that's why I'm here, to make him a new one"

Astrid nodded "I want to meet this Toothless"

He tough for a moment "Tomorrow I'll show you to him and we can try the new tail fin"

She smiled "I'll leave you to work on your project, or do you need any help?"

"No, but thanks"

Astrid, unable to contain herself grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a long, passionate kiss.

When they separated a few moments later, Astrid was blushing slighlty and Hiccup had a huge grin on his face.

"G'night Hiccup"

"Good night Milady"

After Astrid was gone Hiccup decided to get down to business, he drew a schematic of the fake tail fin, then melted iron, removed bolts from shields and collected leather to start making his tail fin.

_Don't worry Toothless I'll get you back up there, bud_

* * *

><p>After at least a couple hours of work he had a leather and iron tail fin, it looked almost identical to the real one, but being the distracted fool he is he forgot he didn't know the measurements, so he had to guess it, but it have to do for now.<p>

He looked out the window it looked to be almost midnight, figuring he still had time he decided to work on the blade of Endeavour.

It wasn't long before a drunk Gobber came stumbling down into the Forge, he didn't have time to even make the blade it self only most of the system that made it pop out, deciding it was best not to leave Gobber sleeping on the stone floor he gathered all his strength, which wasn't much sense he relied more on speed in his fighting style, he managed to pull Gobber to his feet and walk him home.

* * *

><p>The next morning he woke up early, he was sleepy but he wanted to show Astrid Toothless and Toothless was probably hungry for breakfast, so he went to the storage and grabbed a basket of several fish, he looked inside and saw a brown trout some Icelandic cod and a smoked eel.<p>

He went over to Astrid's house, it was early so there was no one on the streets just the occasional sleeping drunk Viking, she wasn't at her window so he laid the basket down and climbed, a bit of the wall to her window, he was going to climb in and awake her but he remembered that she might not be dressed properly so he climbed back down, wrote a on small piece of paper, Hiccup always walked around with papers in his pockets in case he needed to write some notes it had proven very useful, and wrote.

'_Meet in the back of my house_

_Hiccup_.'

He quickly climbed just enough so he could put his arm inside the window, and dropped the paper.

People were starting to wake up so Hiccup had to run to the back of his house, making sure to stay in the shadows, when he arrived at the back of his house he placed the basket down and sat on top of it.

It wasn't long before Astrid appeared, wearing her normal clothes, a smile on her face.

She smiled brighter remembering a year before when they met here, a restart of their great friendship.

"Hey there" She greeted

"G'morning Milady" he answered back grinning

"Let's go meet this Toothless"

...

* * *

><p><strong>I love the twins, you can make say the funniest things.<strong>

**So it was 'Voice' who came up with the name Toothless, damn that guy, and it was him who got the idea for the prosthetic.**

**See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 6 - A Match

**Hello! Sorry for the very short chapter and for the 3 weeks delay, I have no excuses I do however have a decision, I'll be posting every other Friday from now on!**

* * *

><p>Hiccup entered the Cove Astrid waiting at the entrance.<p>

"Hey Toothless! I have breakfast" he shouted

The dragon in question bounced over to Hiccup tongue lolling out.

"Before you eat" Hiccup said, Toothless pouted "I want you to meet someone" Astrid entered the Cove hands raised axe left behind, she didn't like this but she had to trust her… boyfriend?... so she walked up to the dragon.

"Hi there" she said shyly

Toothless looked at her then at Hiccup who smiled and nodded to Astrid, Toothless got closer and started sniffing Astrid, curious.

Soon he stopped sniffing and stared at Astrid.

"Raise your hand until it's almost touching his snout" Astrid did so "Now look away"

"Can you promise me that he won't bite my hand off?"

"It's about trust Astrid you have to trust him not to bite your hand off"

Astrid gulped and looked away, seconds latter she felt a warm scaly skin against her hand and she smiled and started to scratch Toothless under the chin.

Moments later Toothless was feasting on the fish Hiccup had brought until he found an eel and his eyes turned to slits and it started hissing at it.

"Wow, wow, wow, don't worry Toothless it's just an eel" he said waving the ell a bit, it only succeeded in making Toothless more terrified "Ok, ok, you don't like eels" he said putting the eel inside his pocket, Hiccup stepped away to make Toothless comfortable, putting the eel aside for later.

Hiccup went back to Toothless and tried to put the new tail fin on his tail but he kept moving his tail Hiccup had to sit on it to manage to put the new tail fin in its place, all the while Astrid laughing in the back.

Toothless sensed something on the other side of his tail, where his tail fin should be, he threw the fish basket that had his head inside it, and opened his wings setting flight.

Hiccup was still on Toothless' tail when he took off, the new tail fin was closed do to the wind, so he extended one of his hands and opened it allowing Toothless to fly more evenly, they made a turn and Hiccup laughed, he had made his dragon fly again, it'd need adjustments but the idea was set, and he was a Viking and that meant stubbornness issues, which also meant he was only going to stop when he managed to put Toothless in the sky again.

Unfortunately Toothless heard Hiccup laugh and he didn't like the idea of having a human on his tail so he shook him off not knowing that Hiccup was the thing keeping him in the air, he quickly fell in the lake after Hiccup.

Astrid saw Hiccup hit the lake she was grinning she had just seen Hiccup fly!

But when Hiccup didn't resurface she got worried and ran over to the lake.

"Hiccup!" no answer.

She rushed into the lake getting her clothing wet she reached the spot Hiccup had fallen in and saw him inside but before she could even reach out to pull him, he jumped out screaming, she flinched and screamed as well, while Hiccup started laughing, she punched him on the shoulder but started laughing too.

"Let's get back before your training starts"

* * *

><p>Astrid entered the arena her hair still wet, Hiccup had, after some convincing from Astrid, gone to the forge to finish Endeavour.<p>

"Sorry, I'm late" she said entering the arena

"One more minute and we would have started without you" Gobber told her, ignoring her wet hair a fact that Snotlout couldn't

"Astrid did I ever tell you look good with wet hair" that earned him a punch

"Today we'll be facing the Zippleback! We'll be doing pairs" he looked around "where's Hiccup?"

"I think he's at the forge, I'll go get him" Astrid said

"Alright hurry on then"

She walked a quick pace, and soon reached the forge where an unusual sight met her eyes, Hiccup shirtless, back facing her, she could see the strap of his apron tied behind his back, has he swung the hammer on the hot metal piece she could see his lean muscles stretch, he looked unusually hot Astrid could say.

He turned around and faced her she silently whined, his torso was covered by the apron and she could barely see it.

Hiccup blushed slightly seeing he didn't have his shirt on, but talked all the same "Hey Astrid, aren't you suppose to be in training?"

"Uhg? Oh yea we're fighting the Zippleback and we need pairs" she informed

"Alright, go ahead I'll catch you in a minute I got to put my shirt back on"

She walked outside but took a peek inside to see his undressed torso.

Hiccup dressed his shirt and grabbed the eel, he was out of the forge quickly, and they were strolling back to the arena.

As soon as they entered Gobber spoke.

"Good we're all here, now pair up!" after a few moments the pairs were made, Astrid and Hiccup, Fishlegs and Ruffnut, Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"Alrighty," Gobber continued "each one of you is going to get one of those buckets" he pointed to the corner where there were 6 buckets full with water.

"What are we supposed to do with buckets? Bathe Zippleback?" Tuffnut asked, although there wasn't any sarcasm in his voice he honestly thought that that was a possibility.

"The Zippleback is extra-tricky, it has two heads one releases gas and the other one ignites it, but a wet head can't ignite a spark, your job is to know which of the heads is which and wet the spark one"

The teens got in position ready for what was to come, Gobber walked to the door and pulled the lever ,but this time stayed inside, not wanting for the whole deal that happened to Astrid to happen again, instantly a cloud of green gas left the cell, Ruffnut and Fishlegs were the first to find it, it growled in their face making Fishlegs squeal and run for cover, while Ruff, to getting the idea of 'wet' threw the bucket at the closest head, it was the spark one, it just didn't get wet just more pissed.

Snotlout and Tuffnut saw a big shadow in the cloud of gas.

"Hey right there!" Tuffnut said, they both threw the water towards it, the figure slowly came up to them and it was Gobber he had a very angry look he went behind them and grabbed the back of their necks, lifting them up and taking them to the tunnel that lead to the arena.

"1 more month of cleaning the forge every other day!" he said, angrily.

"But Gobber that's like," Snotlout said counting something with his fingers "6 weeks now!"

"Well you won't be alone for 4 of those" Gobber answered with a smirk

Astrid was beside Hiccup the fog was starting to clear, the Zippleback came to them, the fog now clear, Hiccup threw the water in his buckets but hit the wrong head, Astrid was about to throw her water but the dragon's tail swept her feet making her fall but, she made a back roll and got up, she looked at we're the dragon was, in time to see Hiccup shouting, holding his hands up "Back! Back! Don't make me repeat myself!" and in not time the dragon was in it's cage, Hiccup threw the eel inside "Now think about what you've done!" and closed the gate everyone was looking at him with baffled faces except Astrid who had a smirk on her face.

"Is that all, I got some work to finish at the forge" He said leaving the arena followed by Astrid.

"Nice trick with the ell" she said when they were far enough.

"Thanks, I wanted to know if it was just Toothless or every dragon"

She nodded to him and they walked in silence back to the forge.

"Alright Hiccup see ya at lunch" and like that she was gone.

Hiccup resumed his work on the blade and by lunch time it was finished, his new sword, his Endeavour finished!

* * *

><p>He entered the Great Hall, the teens and Gobber there already.<p>

"Hey guys" sitting next to Astrid

"Hey Hiccup, how did you do that to the Zippleback?!" Fishlegs asked

"I have my tricks" He answered.

After a while of eating Hiccup whispered to Astrid.

"Hey wanna have a sparring match later?" He wanted to surprise her with his new sword

"I have a better idea, meet me after this at the clearing" she whispered back

The rest of the lunch went on, the teens and Gobber talking about dragons and their training.

When it was done Hiccup headed for the clearing but not before grabbing a couple fishes for Toothless and grabbing Endeavour, placing it in his inside pocket.

He stopped by the Cove and gave Toothless his fishes and told him about an idea he had.

"So I was thinking since you can't control the fake tail fin, how about… I ride you and control the tail fin?" Hiccup was a bit reluctant but he asked all the same.

Toothless seemed to ponder and after a bit nodded, he wanted to fly again, badly.

Hiccup told him he'd have to make a saddle and some other things, Voice dropped in saying he should control the fin with his foot not his hands.

After about half an hour he was heading for the clearing.

"Hey Astrid sorry I'm late, I went to see Toothless" he said with a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's ok, but I was thinking and since you did the whole Zippleback thing, we should make a public sparring match"

"Wait like in front of the whole village?!"

"Yea, what do you think"

"I don't know Astrid I'd be pretty nervous"

"It's ok you just have to ignore them"

"Fine I'll try"

"Yes! Tomorrow after training! Hey have you finished your sword?"

"_Surprise her!"_

_"_Nope working on it_" _

"Oh it's fine though you'll just use a normal one"

The rest of the day went in a blur, Hiccup talked more to Astrid, they kissed a few times, they went back to the village had dinner and he went to bed, but before he could fall asleep he drew a schematic of the saddle he was going to make, it was going to be fancy, it was going to be as light as possible and would take as fewer materials as possible once again.

* * *

><p>The next day Hiccup spent most of the morning in the forge, he was making Toothless' saddle, it didn't take much time, he was pretty good at sewing and had the materials to do it, when it was done he left the Forge and headed back to the arena, the rest of the teens, accompanied by the remaining villagers, were leaving the arena, he quicken the pace and reached them.<p>

"Astrid! How would you like to have a sparring match with me?" There were very audible gasps, and laughs, but Astrid just smirked

"You got a death wish!"

"The Heir has gone mad!"

"This will be interesting…"

"Yea sure, when?" Astrid asked, pretending she didn't know

"What about an hour, so you can rest, and so it will be a fair fight"

"Alright meet me here in an hour"

They went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>During that hour Hiccup took the time to switch the blades on their weapons so it was dull and it wouldn't really cut, after the hours passed he went back, a crowd had gathered to see the show, or <em>beating <em>as most were calling it.

He entered and gave Astrid her axe, she looked at him suspiciously but went to her side of the arena Gobber started talking and saying the rules.

"Right, the battle ends once one of the fighter has yielded, no deadly blows, or help from the stands! Are you ready fighters!?"

"YES!" they both shouted in unison

"Alright! BEGIN!"

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other from their sides of the arena, Astrid had her double-bladed axe held tightly in her hands while Hiccup was unarmed.

"Where's your weapon Hiccup?" Gobber asked

Hiccup simply shrugged, Astrid decided it was time to charge, she let out a war cry and ran towards Hiccup axe held high, hiccup rolled to the left, she charged again and, again he rolled to the left, now Astrid was done with playing, she paced near him, not charging this time and simulated a swing, which Hiccup thought was a real one so rolled to safety but mid-roll a foot collided with his face, he was knocked back a little, now was time to draw Endeavour he took it out of his inner jacket pocket and pressed the button, the blade came out creating a lot of gasps and wide eyes, Astrid her self had wide eyes but had a smirk on her face as well

"So you did finish it" She said, it was his time to smirk

She charged, Axe in a downwards swing this time though Hiccup didn't doge he used his sword to block, staggering a little but he held on, she swung again and their weapons clashed when they separated she attacked again this time a left-to-right swing, Hiccup, figuring he'd need a new technique, ducked and rotated his body his left leg extended and swept her legs making her fall to the ground, back facing said ground, the axe help loosely in her hand , the entire crowd gasped, he leaned down and placed his sword at her neck.

"Yield" he said simply his face serene but obviously trying to contain a smile.

But before he could even think Astrid raised her foot hitting him right on the side of the face making him drop his sword and taking a couple steps back.

"What's with your feet and my face?!" he asked, making some people in the crowd chuckle.

He then noticed he didn't have his sword, and looked around for it, seeing it half-way between him and Astrid, he rolled, grabbed it and got up right in time to block Astrid's incoming swing, Astrid though had other plans, she went to kick him in his stomach but he saw it coming and pushed her axe away, and grabbed her foot, but Astrid adapted quickly and rotated her body on the leg he grabbed and kicked him, again in the face, but seeing has she had now feet on the ground she fell to the ground hitting her head and dropping her axe, they quickly got up, ignoring the pain, they looked at each other, Astrid didn't seem really hurt but Hiccup was bleed from his nose and a bit from the side of his head, they looked at their weapons and at each other, deciding if it was good or not to try and grab it, Hiccup did leaning down to try and get it but Astrid with a few quick steps was close to him and kicked him in his stomach, throwing him to the ground, she kicked his sword away, so he wouldn't grab it and placed a foot on his neck.

"Yield" She said

Hiccup tried to copy her raising his foot, but Astrid saw it coming ad grabbed it, pulling it upwards ,making it hurt a bit

"Fine I yield" He mumbled.

Cheers broke out from the crowd and Astrid helped Hiccup up, and they shook ands but Hiccup didn't let go, instead he pulled her to him, placing a hand on the back of waist and one cupping her cheeks.

"Hiccup… they're gonna know" she whispered

"I don't care" He whispered back

They heard Snotlout shout "NO!" but too late their lips were together having an intricate passionate dance.

They were swarmed with cheering villagers, Hiccup felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see a smiling Gobber his stone tooth showing, they all headed towards the Great Hall for lunch, on the way Hiccup told the story of how he and Astrid started to train together and eventually became more than just friends.

In the great hall they celebrated, although not with a feast, many apologizing to Hiccup about how mean they had been.

At first Snotlout glared daggers at Hiccup but has the celebration went on he got more and more used to the idea of Astrid and Hiccup together and eventually his ego took over, saying he was 'Too good for Astrid'later on the afternoon Hiccup and Astrid excused themselves to go see Toothless, they passed the forge to grab the saddle and went to the Cove where toothless was excited to see the saddle but further news from Hiccup told him he couldn't yet fly since3 he hadn't made the fin controlling, but Toothless made really _really _cute puppy eyes and Hiccup decided to try and use his hand.

"_It's not gonna work" _Voice told him

And he was right Hiccup ended up falling and getting himself stuck on a tree with Toothless.

He decided to finish the fin mechanism has soon has he could.


	8. Chapter 7 - A Nest

**Hello there please enjoy this, the story is almost over!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A WEEK LATER:<span>**

Most of the village was at the docks, the village watchers had seen the boats a while ago, they were docking, Stoick left the boat.

"I assume you didn't find the Nest?" Gobber asked him, grabbing the basket his friend was carrying

"Not even close, but I-" Stoick was interrupted by people passing by to help unloading the boat, congratulating him.

'We're so relieved'

'The village is throwing a party to celebrate!'

'You should be proud Stoick!' as he heard that, he understood they were talking about his son, Hiccup

"Something happened to Hiccup?" he questioned Gobber

"No he's quite fine, in fact, I'd say his better than fine" Gobber said wiggling his eyebrows slightly.

Stoick gave a questioning look

"Believe in me Stoick, your son is not the coward we all thought he was"

Stoick nodded and kept walking.

After a brief pause Gobber remembered that Stoick was going to say something.

"Whatcha want to say to me?"

"Oh! Right, I think I found a way to get to the Nest"

* * *

><p>During that week Hiccup's bond with Toothless had became stronger.<p>

Hiccup had made the control fin mechanism which after a scary first flight was like a second nature to Hiccup.

He had also learned that Dragons were just as curious as Man were, they would follow a little light beam trying to catch it.

Astrid had accidentally found out that if you scratched a spot on the dragons neck, it would fell _so _good they would pass out in pure bliss.

Later in the week Astrid and Hiccup moved Toothless, since his father was arriving hunting trips would become a thing again, to their clearing, it was no easy task let me tell you, and Astrid was a bit sad the clearing was_ their clearing_, but she was eventually persuaded over a few make-out sessions.

And remember that tall grass surrounding the clearing Hiccup and Astrid didn't know what it was?

Well as soon as Toothless saw the grass he ran over to it, rolling and hoping on it, Hiccup and Astrid named this grass 'Dragon Nip'.

All this new knowledge was very helpful to Astrid in the ring, making be top of her class _without _hurting the dragons.

"Hey Astrid, I've been thinking" Hiccup said, sitting down next to her, he had just returned from a flight it was getting dark, and the feast would begin soon "Would you like to ride Toothless?"

"I would but...we're really late for the feast, yea" she said nervously

"Is _The Great Fearless Astrid Hofferson _scared?"

"I'm not scared!" she shouted "a lot..." she whispered

"Come on, please" he pleaded

"Fine" she grumbled

"Yes! Let's go!"

They climbed onto Toothless who seemed ok with having two humans at his back.

"Ok Toothless, gently" Hiccup whispered to the dragon ears and the dragon made a noise like it was saying '_But that's not fun at all!_' even so he took off they were lazily flying through the air Toothless just flapping his wings now and then, Astrid was marveled, the colors, the air against her face, everything!

They flew up to the clouds Astrid extended her arms and touched them, and she laughed, she loved it up here.

They kept flying for a few minutes not talking just enjoying the view and each others company, when Toothless suddenly made a not so gentle sharp turn and his eyes turned to slits and he began flying to Helheim's gate.

They passed several rocks and dragons Hiccup and Astrid getting more worried by the second they soon reached the volcano and entered it, they flew through series of tunnels and then into a massive cave with a small opening on the top and al ot of smoke at the bottom, Toothless landed in a hidden under hang.

"What's happening?" Astrid whispered.

"I don't know they must be regrouping"

Has he said that a Gronckle flew over the smoke a regurgitated a small fish, scratching his neck with his left back paw, a giant maw ate the Gronckle in one bite.

"_GET THE HEL OUT OF THERE!_" screamed a voice in Hiccup's head and Toothless seemed to have somehow read Hiccups mind, because he got out of the trance unfortunately the Giant skull heard it too and turned it's head in their direction.

"Hiccup-" Astrid started

"On it" he interrupted, and clicked the pedal jumping Toothless into flight, the barely escaped the giant maw and flew out, quickly returning to the Cove.

"It all makes sense it's like a bee hive she their queen and their the workers, but what are we going to do?" Astrid said

"We're going to have to kill her"

Astrid sighed and motioned for him to follow, Hiccup understood they were already very late for the feast.

* * *

><p>As soon as they entered the Great Hall, Stoick stood up and shouted for everyone to shut up, the village did so.<p>

"Now, I have great news! I have spoken to the council and we believe we found a way to the dragons Nest!"

The village erupted in cheers after a moment.

"How?" a Viking asked

"When we were battling the dragons, I noticed that the injured ones always tried to fly back into the fog, well I assumed that maybe only a dragon can find the nest since the rocks surrounding it seem to be like a maze!"

"When will we be leaving?"

"In a week's time"

They all returned back to their food happier than before, except the couple in the corner of the Great Hall, they were staring at Stoick, gaping.

"Well" _gulp_ "we have to kill it sooner than I thought"

* * *

><p>Later that night, Hiccup laid in his bed thinking how he could fix everything.<p>

"_Try telling your dad about Toothless_".

"**_Like he'd listen_**" Hiccup answered during that week he had also learned how to communicate with Voice without actually talking.

"_Again, Make him do so! Make your dad listen, Make him promise you that he we'll believe you that he won't be angry_"

"**_Voice, please my dad is.. different he does everything the Viking way, he thinks it's always the best one_**" Hiccup couldn't help but roll his eyes slightly

"_Then show him that the 'Hiccup' way is better_"

Hiccup considered his friends words, he decided he's sleep on it.

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke up, felling confident about his new decision he'd have to tell Astrid about it first though, it was still slightly dark, so he sneaked out the window and went to Astrid's house he climbed up to her window, it was closed so he gently knocked on it.<p>

Astrid opened her window after a few knocks, they were vikings, they were used to dragon attacks in the middle of the night, they were light sleepers.

"What?" she snapped looking very sleepy

"I'm going to tell my dad" He said seriously

"About To-_him?_"

"Yes"

"You can't kill him and you'll be banished!"

"I'll make sure none of those happens" he hesitated "But if something bad does happen I want you to know that... I love you"

"I love you too" Astrid said with no hesitation at all, giving him kiss

He nodded and jumped off the window rolling as he hit the ground

"_Show off_" Hiccup smirked

* * *

><p>Stoick woke up with a small headache, he left his room to find Hiccup sitting at the table, waiting.<p>

"Mornin'" Sotick greeted

"Hey dad" Hiccup said "Dad... do you trust me?"

"Of course I do son!"

"If I told you something that would contradict what everyone else which side would you be on? Please answer honestly dad"

Stoick pondered for a second "Yours son, anytime" He said gently.

Hiccup beamed "Well come with me and leave the hammer"

Stoick looked at him questioningly but did it, and followed his son into the woods and walked in silence has Hiccup took him to the Cove and told him to wait.

Minutes later Stoick saw a black shape in the sky, a dragon, although he didn't recognize it's shape, he readied him self, but when the dragon landed Stoick saw Hiccup on top of it, rage filled Stoick's being has he shouted.

"Hiccup get off that demon now!"

"His not a demon dad! His my friend!"

Stoick grabbed a nearby log, a makeshift mace, and was about to swing it at the dragon when Hiccup stood in front of the beast and Stoick hit him sending him flying a few feet, the dragon growled at Stoick and rushed to Hiccup's side, Stoick realized what he'd done and dropped the log, but when he saw the dragon approach Hiccup worry replaced guilt but before he could take a step to help his son, he saw that the dragon was nudging the boy and making worried purrs, the dragon looked at Stoick his eyes slits and took a step forward but a hand on his snout stopped him he looked up to the owner of the hand and started licking the auburn haired buy making him laugh.

As Hiccup got up and shoke the saliva off of him throwing some at Toothless who let out an unamused growl, Stoick rushed to his side seeing if he had any injuries.

"See dad" Hiccup said petting Toothless' head receiving joyful purrs "Toothless is good, he won't hurt anyone, unless they hurt me, dad I know this is hard for you but I got to warn you, you're right a dragon can take you to the nest but..."

"Yes..?" Stoick scontinued, giving a wary look at the dragon

"There's a massive dragon, I mean massive it could destroy the village just by sitting on it! It somehow controls other dragons."

"If this is true how do you want us to defeat it?"

"I don't, but we could work has a team you and the others, draw it's attention force it out of the volcano but has soon has you see a piece of it, you run to the other side of the island"

"Do we have to risk the lives of our people?"

"I don't think the Queen would leave her nest for one dragon, but maybe for a whole village..."

"I understand, but we have to postpone the killing of the Nightmare"

"Yes you do that" Hiccup smile "Now for proper introductions Toothless, Stoick, Stoick, Toothless"

* * *

><p>Later that day it was announced that the Nightmare slaying would have to wait until after they had returned.<p>

Hiccup also told Astrid how it all went, she was extremely happy, like _really _happy.

but soon the rest of the week passed with the ships leaving with a terror tied to the front ships mast and Hiccup and Astrid were leaving as well, Astrid had convinced Hiccup to train her the Nadder in the arena and so has the ships left he did that without anyone noticing and they both took flight, towards Helheim's gate, towards the end of the war.

Towards Peace.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said<strong>** this story is ending and I have a question, I had 2 ideas for stories but Ill let you decide which one you want:**

** -A Modern AU**

** OR**

**-A 'what if Hiccup ran away' story**

**chose wisely, either review or PM which ever one you prefer!**

**Have a nice day!**


	9. Chapter 8 - A Battle

**Hello there so this chapter's coming out early has will the next one, probably either tomorrow or the day after, I know it's short but I wanted to focus on the battle for this chapter.**

**Has this story is coming to an end I'd like to say thanks to all those of favorited and followed, more than I could have hoped for and a even bigger thank for those who took time to review, so.. Thanks You!**

* * *

><p>The ships soon landed on Dragon Island, and Stoick ordered for people to go to another side of the island, so the dragons wouldn't burn their ships<p>

In what felt like minutes the catapults and stake fences were built.

"As soon as we crack that mountain open all Hel will break loose, but if there's something we can't handle, we'll run to the other side of the island" Stoick said drawing a line in their drawing of the island.

"Stoick were Vikings we can take on anything" Spitelout said

"If there is something we can't handle we run" Stoick repeated and the others nodded.

Stoick raised his hand and turned it into a fist, the catapults started firing and hitting the side of the mountain one of them managed to open a small hole near the ground (how convenient), Stoick was there in a second, and ordered for a fire ball to be launched and the projectile passed Stoick it illuminated the cave inside and showed thousands of dragons, Stoick let out a war cry waving his war hammer scaring all the dragons.

"That's it hu?" Gobber asked no one in particular

But a loud- like blow-my-ears-off loud - roar brought their attention back to the mountain, as it was starting to fall apart, Stoick rushed to join his companions.

A ginormous head popped out of the mountain, and Stoick realized just how bug this thing was.

"RUN! TO THE SHIPS!" He yelled

But before they started moving whistling sound was heard.

"Night Fury! Get down!"but much to their surprise it didn't hit them but the giant dragon, that now had left the mountain.

"What are you doing!? Get to the boats!" A voice from atop the Night Fury yelled at them, Hiccup's voice, many people gaped at him but Stoick broke them out of their trance and pushed them towards the boats.

"Astrid, we have to distract it away from the villagers" She nodded in return.

They flew around her head Stormfly, Astrid's Nadder, firing and shooting spikes at her, effectively blinding 4 of the dragons 6 eyes, Hiccup only flew and screamed insults at it, he was saving Toothless' shots for later, the Red Death swung it's tail at them, Hiccup and Toothless managed to dodge, Astrid didn't, she was hit by the tail and separated for Stormfly, Toothless grabbed her in his talons and put her down.

On the ground Astrid ran to the fallen form that was her dragon.

"You ok girl?"

Stormfly squawked and looked at her wing, broken it would take time to heal, and so fly again, meaning they weren't going to be able to help Hiccup.

Hiccup himself was flying around the Red Death trying to think of a plan when he saw the Dragon Queen had wings.

"That thing has wings?!" He looked ahead and saw some sea stacks "Let's see if it can use them, Toothless fire!"

Toothless fired hitting it's mark, the Red Death's back between her wings, so if she wasn't angry already she sure was now.

She opened her wings, unused for centuries, and took flight chasing her attacker, Hiccup flew through the sea stacks avoiding them, while the queen simply, _literally, _flew through them, Hiccup looked back at the sound of falling rocks , the queen hot on their tails and looking at him like she was saying '_You think some puny rocks are going to stop me?_'_._

Hiccup looked to the sky and saw dark clouds "Ok bud time to disappear" they flew upwards towards the clouds the queen trailing behind them when they entered the clouds the Red Death lost sight of them.

Hiccup and Toothless flew around her firing 4 shots, 2 at each wing, the Red Death finally tired of the game let out cascade of fire successfully burning Toothless' leather tail fin, they entered a dive towards the earth, the queen followed behind her mouth filling up with gas.

"Just a bit more.." Hiccup muttered.

The floor got closer

"One more second"

He could her her about to push the gas out of her mouth.

"NOW!" Toothless turned and fired a shot at the queens mouth igniting the gas inside it, Hiccup and Toothless dodged the falling dragon, said dragon tried to stop her fall but due to the old wings and Hiccup's shot at it the wings tore open, making her hit the ground in an explosion.

Hiccup and Toothless tried to escape the inferno but got hit by the now dead queens tail Toothless did manage to get Hiccup into his wings, unfortunately he had to bite Hiccup left foot to push him.

* * *

><p>"Hiccup wake up!" Hiccup slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a white room he'd never seen.<p>

"We finally meet in person uh?" He recognized that voice

"Voice?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry :P, Hope you enjoyed and yea this it the chapter before the last.<br>**

**Also as soon as I post the last chapter of this story, I will post the first of my new one, which has the votes are turning out it will probably be a 'what if Hiccup ran away', so yea! See ya Have a nice day/night/morning/evening/whatever.**


	10. Chapter 9 - A Goodbye

**Hello there last chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed this story, again thank to all those who took the time to read this story and review and follow and favorite!**

* * *

><p>"Voice?"<p>

Hiccup rose from the bed he was lying on, and it instantly disappeared, a few feet away from Hiccup stood a tall man around 6 feet tall, lopng black hair at went to his shoulders and brown eyes he was wearing a brown vest with a brown undershirt, his pants were green.

"Good to know you recognize my voice" he said cheerfully

"Am.. Am I-"

"Dead? No, your close to it though"

"What happened?"

"The tail hit you and Toothless, Hiccup I gotta tell you something"

"What is it?"

"Toothless had to... bite your leg to save you so when you wake up... you won't have part of your left leg"

Hiccup's face showed shock, he sat on his knees and started crying, Voice came to him a placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you here?"

"To help"

"Help on what?"

"Help you wake up"

"What do you mean?"

"Your mind is slowly leaving your body I'm here to help you get back to it"

"I'm dying?"

"Yea I that's what I meant"

"And you can help me?"

Voice nodded.

"Alright"

"Hiccup it will take time, a week or so"

It was Hiccup's turn to nod.

"Let's get started then" Voice said a candle appearing in his hand.

He rubbed his fingers on the on it and it lit up, he sat cross-legged in front of Hiccup and Hiccup copied his moves, Voice placed the candle between them, Hiccup instantly relaxing as it's smell reached his nose.

"Focus on every thing that you want to go back to from the faintest to the strongest"

Hiccup closed his eyes and images started to flash in his head, first his island, then his village and it's people, then the teens except Astrid, Gobber and Stoick, Toothless and finally.. Astrid has he focused he started felling stronger.

* * *

><p>They did that every day until the end of the week.<p>

"Alright Hiccup, last one"

"Thanks Voice, we'll talk when I wake up" He smiled

"Sorry, Hiccup but we won't this is our goodbye"

"What? No, Voice please, where are you going?"

Voice smiled but didn't answer.

"Now remember Hiccup, be ready for when you wake there won't be a part of your leg.."

"Yes you've been telling me that every day, so... I guess... goodbye" Hiccup hugged Voice a couple of tears falling from his eyes.

He then sat cross-legged, candle in front of him as he pictured the things that attracted him to the real world and has Astrid's image flashed in his heads his eyes shot open.

He was having difficulty moving and couldn't fell a part of his left leg and left arm, he looked at his arm to find a blond head lying there cutting off the blood.

"...Astrid..." he said a raspy voice

Her head shot up eyes red from crying her hair messily braided.

"Hiccup!" She hugged him and he hugged he back

"...Water..."

She grabbed a jar and poured a cup, which he quickly drank

"Thanks"

"Hiccup I need to tell you something.. your le-"

"I know Astrid don't worry"

"What, how?"

"Voice told me"

Astrid nodded and punched him.

"That for scaring me to death!"

"I thought since we're in a relationsh-" he was interrupted by her lips on his.

"Sorry were you saying something?" she asked looking innocent.

"No nothing said here" She smirked.

"Come one let's go outside I'm sure everyone wants to see you"

"Where's Toothless?"

"Oh he's playing with Stormfly"

Hiccup nodded and with Astrid's help slowly made his way to the door, his body hurt and he needed to get used to his new left leg.

They opened the door and Hiccup saw dragons perched on top of building some eating off the giant torches, he got a out and Toothless, who had been playing tug-of-war with Stormfly dropped the log and rushed towards Hiccup tackling him to the ground and starting a licking assault earning him a 'You know that doesn't wash out!', unfortunately taking Astrid with Hiccup.

People started to gather around thanking him and congratulating him.

"Good to see you up son!" Stoick said

"Good to be up"

"Thought this might be useful" Gobber said giving him the fake tail fin now painted red with a viking skull drawn in white, upon seeing his tail fin Toothless started jumping around knocking lots of people to the ground, Hiccup thanked the old blacksmith.

"Alright bud we'll go for a flight, Astrid you coming?"

"Stormfly's wing is still healing" she said sadly

Hiccup mounted Toothless "Doesn't mean you come with me" he said extending his hand, which she grabbed, grinning, they took flight.

"**_Thanks Voice_**"

On top of one of Berks mountains sat a man.

"Your welcome Hiccup"

* * *

><p><strong>So yea! Last chapter done, sorry if it sounds a bit rushed but I was getting bored of this story to be honest wasn't coming out the way I wanted.<br>**

**But I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**As I'm posting this I'm also posting a new story called "A Story of Gods, Hopes and Dreams" so go check it out!**


End file.
